Golfers often find it difficult to maintain their golf club handle in playable condition. The handles must be clean and dry to ensure that the golfers maintain the desired grips when they are swinging. Because the game of golf is played outdoors in essentially all climates, rain, snow, perspiration or dirt may accumulate on the handles making the grip difficult to hold. As a result, golfers often must wipe or dry the handle grip to remove the moisture, perspiration or dirt. Unless towels are readily available, the golfers often must resort to using their pants or shirts as a towel. Not only is this practice inconvenient and uncomfortable, but also the use of pants or shirts for a towel is potentially embarrassing.